Smiles and Lies
by Quirky Insane Flakey
Summary: Ho hum. Nothin' sayin', nothin' doin'. It's good though, trust me.


  
SMILES AND LIES  
  
Written by Kim, with Brandy's purtty song.  
  
Disclaimer: Song 'Almost Doesn't Count' Belongs to Brandy... And someone she knows or something like that. Da characters belong to Mrs. talented, wonderful, all ruling, Joanne K. Rowling! I soooo wish i were her! She rules!  
  
Harry turned around to watch Cho Chang staring at him, he knew she didn't love him though. She loves Cedric Diggory, even if he's dead. She wants my money, my fame. He thought. He remembered in his third year when she had stared prettily at him, then in his fifth year when he tried to ask her to the Yule Ball.  
  
~Almost made you love me  
Almost made you cry  
Almost made you happy, babe  
Didn't I didn't I~  
  
She swerved and intercepted him, moving her hand across his chest in a flirty manner. He had asked her out on a date in his sixth year and they were going out only a week when he saw her making out with someone other seventh year out near the lake. She tried to say sorry, but he wouldn't take it.  
  
~You almost had me thinkin'  
You were turned around  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count~  
  
He had finally given in a month later and they were going out again, but he overheard her talking to her petty friends, Parvati and Lavender that she "nearly had him, nearly free, nearly famous." He was mad, and he was ready to slap her, but he had held his cool and broke it off again. Yet again he apologized, but this time, he wouldn't give in, and never again.  
  
~Almost heard you saying  
You were finally free  
What was always missing for you, babe  
You'd find it in me  
But you can't get to heaven  
Half off the ground  
Everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count~  
  
She slipped her hands onto his shoulders on the platform before going to her mother and father. The last time they would see each other and it was great for Harry, but the disappointed look on her face meant she missed him. He didn't believe it though. He looked across the platform where Hermione stood with her parents. Her form looked great in the black suede dress.  
  
~I can't keep on lovin' you  
One foot outside the door  
I hear a funny hesitation   
Of a heart that's never really sure  
Can't keep on tryin'  
If you're looking for more  
Than all that I could give you  
Than what you came here for~  
  
He looked at her more intently and noticed that she looked very pretty. She was the prettiest thing he had seen all year, in fact, and the fact that she wasn't wearing her Hogwarts robes anymore she looked even better.  
  
~Gonna find me somebody   
Not afraid to let go  
Want a know doubt be there kind of man  
You came real close  
But every time you built me up  
You only let me down  
And everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count~  
  
He walked away from Cho and she followed him. He pushed her back. He finally had had enough of her. He turned around quickly and glared into her eyes. She quivered under his gaze and walked away, muttering her apologies.  
  
~I can't keep on lovin' you  
One foot outside the door  
I hear a funny hesitation   
Of a heart that's never really sure  
Can't keep on tryin'  
If you're looking for more  
Than all that I could give you  
Than what you came here for~  
  
He continued walking towards Hermione and grasped her around the waist. She turned around quickly and gazed into his bright green eyes, turning into putty as she kept staring into them. He hugged her close and kissed her. She smiled.   
  
~Maybe you'll be sorry  
Maybe you'll be cold  
Maybe you'll come runnin' back, babe  
From the cruel, cruel world  
Almost convince me  
You're gonna stick around  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count~  
  
Cho walked incredibly slow back to Harry, he was the reason she had come back to the platform. He poked him in the back and he turned around, letting go of the beautiful Hermione. "I'm sorry, Harry. For being the way I have been. I hope you'll forgive me and that we can be friends." A tear ran down her cheek and Hermione pulled her into a hug and she walked away, He probably wouldn't see each other for w while. He looked after her as she went running through the platform, tears dripping down her face.  
  
~So maybe I'll be there  
Maybe I'll see ya around  
That's the way it goes  
Almost doesn't count ~  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled again, on the other side of the platform, wiping her tears away and a grin spread across her face. She wasn't sad at all. She skipped off down the platform and threw herself at a man, a few years older than her, kissing him all over. They walked away hand in hand.  
  
K, authors note again. I was trying a new font, but since it says all formatting with be taken away I'm not sure if it will work, if it does, Great! If it doesn't, Go to hell you stupid program. Otey kay peoples, I don't know what to do now, I'm just waiting for da crappy site to load so that I can upload my other fic.   
  
  



End file.
